wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2009-05-04 RAW
Episode Summary Shane McMahon vs Randy Orton Starting off with a bang, Raw opened with a highly anticipated match, in which Shane McMahon hoped to exact vengeance from WWE Champion Randy Orton. Not surprisingly, it wasn't possible for this heated rivalry to come to a resolution just yet, as the match saw interference from both Orton's Legacy (Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase) and Batista & United States Champion MVP, interjecting on behalf of Shane O'Mac. With the contest ending in a complete and total donnybrook, Raw General Manager Vickie Guerrero emerged and set a new main event, making it possible for the match's interlopers to earn their way in. Later in the evening, Batista was set to face DiBiase, with MVP competing against Rhodes, with the winners joining either Shane or Orton. Vickie Guerrero sets John Cena vs Big Show for Judgment Day As Raw General Manager Vickie Guerrero sat in her office she was interrupted by Big Show, who was furious about the events of the week before. On the last Raw, The World's Largest Athlete competed against Batista for the No. 1 contendership to the WWE Title. During the match, John Cena distracted Big Show, causing him to get counted out, and gaining some matter of retribution for the night before at Backlash, when The World's Largest Athlete chokeslammed him through a 7000-watt searchlight. Big Show wanted to be put in a match against Cena immediately, but due to internal injuries sustained during the 7-footer's attack, the former World Heavyweight Champion won't be cleared to compete for another two weeks. As a consolation, Vickie set a new match for Judgment Day: John Cena vs. Big Show. Singing Contest WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler took to the ring on Raw to host a singing contest between Jillian and her hand-picked opponent, Festus. Raw's tone-deaf songstress started off the competition with her ear-shattering rendition of Britney Spears' "If You Seek Amy." Jillian expected an easy win as The Corn-fed Colossus stared in his default catatonic state, but the WWE Universe was shocked by what happened after Lawler rang a ring bell. Festus screamed and then broke out in a heart-warming rendition of "Tomorrow" from Annie. As Jillian stood in shock and Festus went back to his vegetative baseline, the crowd in attendance went crazy for The Corn-Fed Colossus, who won the Singing Contest. One Superstar who wasn't impressed with the performance, however, was The Miz, who attacked Festus, ejecting him from the ring. Mickie James vs Maryse The next match saw a special announcer take to the ring: Jared from Subway. After Jared announced the competitors, Divas Champion Maryse and Mickie James squared off in a non-title match. Mickie gave the Divas Champion a Raw kind of welcome, as she defeated the French Canadian Diva with a well-placed DDT. Results * Singing Contest: Festus def. Jillian Hall * Singles Match: Mickie James def. Divas Champion Maryse in a non-title match Category:2009 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Maryse Category:WWE television episodes